


Quick Question

by Cloama



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloama/pseuds/Cloama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Who 100 word challenge<br/>Inspiration word: shrug</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Question

**Author's Note:**

> Sticking to screenplay formatting. I should practice it since I like it so much.

Interior: TARDIS  


THE DOCTOR sits on the floor, cross-legged beside the console.

 

CLARA enters the TARDIS, searching

 

Clara: Doctor? Doctor?

Doctor: [grouses] Clara. Clara.

Clara: [approaching the console with suspicion] you’re quiet

Doctor: so?

Clara: [quickly] too quiet..

Doctor: ah, no such thing.

 

CLARA joins THE DOCTOR on the floor beside him. She pats his leg, recoils--furrows her brow.

 

Clara: Let’s play a game

The Doctor: no

Clara: I'll be quick, don’t be difficult

Doctor: [shrugs] fine

Clara: Alright. I'll ask a question. You'll answer.

Doctor: [rolls his eyes, mimicking Clara]

 

CLARA turns, faces him

 

Clara: who’s River Song? 


End file.
